All that once sparkled
by Jill1
Summary: an ending to a happy world - betrayel and partings. Post-st4, st3 girls included very much. enjoy ^__^
1. Default Chapter

yooooo! here's another fic series. ^o^ this time i won't cave and make it a happy ending. to quote kayama in the next chapter to come: "People can't be happy all the time". and yes, this will be drama (or attempt to). i will also be trying to give the st3 girls more of a role too. i am almost done with chapter 2 for those in a mad hurry to read, so do not fret. see what happens when you write some giddy skits (you want to do the opposite ^_-) happy reading! jillM  
  
sakurataisen(C) sega, red co, overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 200  
  
"All That Once Sparkled"  
  
Chapter 1: the day I left  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Sakura sat in the manager's office, waiting for the vice-commander to get off the phone. As soon as she got the okay, she could begin to pack. Worry filled her mind as she thought about home and how she wanted to be there in a second. She also felt guilt at what she was leaving behind.  
  
"Ah... hai..." Kaede uttered, finally hanging up the phone. She had a weary look as she pushed her bangs out of her face and tried to concentrate on the paper work in front of her. She then lifted her eyes to Sakura and forced a smile. "Sorry you had to wait so long. I know you are in a hurry."  
  
"It's okay. You had important business."  
  
"Yes, but your grandmother..."  
  
"Hai..." Sakura replied, her hands clutching the telegram that she received that morning, "I'm very sorry... for inconveniencing everyone."  
  
"No, not at all, Sakura. You go home and take care of your family business first - that is much more important."  
  
"H-Hai... demo..."  
  
"Do not worry about us. We will manage."  
  
"Have you gotten a hold of Oogami-san yet?"   
  
Kaede's eyes fell. "I... I will get to it." she said, her voice becoming a bit shaky. Sakura could tell she had said the wrong thing at the wrong moment. She had heard the rumors already, and couldn't be shocked anymore. Yet, she was now starting to understand why Kaede would distance herself from them when they talked about it.   
  
"Kaede-san, I'm sure when Oogami-san comes back - everything will be okay."  
  
Kaede nodded her head silently, still staring down at the desk. Right now, the Teigeki was without a commander, and she was the one who had to carry the burden of keeping them in function. As soon as Kanzaki pulled his funds, the other patrons started doing the same. But it wasn't only funds - the Wise Men council had suddenly turned against them. That is, as soon as Hanakoji had passed away. The Teikoku Kagekidan - what Yoneda and Hanakoji worked so hard to create - what has protected the capital for so long - was on the brink of termination.   
  
"I will pack now." Sakura said, slowly standing. She stared one more time at Kaede and then moved to the door. "Shitsureishimasu.  
  
When the girl had left, Kaede got up from the desk and moved to the window. She hadn't slept or eaten anything since yesterday when she heard the news of Hanakoji's death. Before she could even start mourning, all of these events started to rapidly fall into place.   
  
Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think back to three months ago...  
  
"Please excuse my intrusion..." she said, going to open the door and walk into Oogami's room. "What did you need to see me for, Oogami-kun?"  
  
He was sitting at his desk, in his usual mogiri uniform. "I was going through my stuff and found all these. So, I was wondering if we could look at my photo albums together."  
  
"Okay..."   
  
He quickly got up and offered his seat. "I don't think you've seen these ones."  
  
"No I haven't..." she replied, accepting the album as he swung around her chair and leaned against it. "Hehe, I can't believe you have this one."  
  
"What kind of face are you making, Kaede-san??"  
  
"You know, when I first arrived and there was a welcome party. It was the first time I saw Yoneda-shihainin drunk... I was a bit shocked."  
  
"Yes, according to this picture - looks like you wanted leave the Teigeki even though you just came. Then again, I wanted to do the same when I first got here."  
  
"We'd be in big trouble if you did. Whatever would we do without Oogami-kun?"  
  
"What would we do without Kaede-san??"  
  
Kaede quickly turned back to the album. "... Ah, well... Huh?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You sure have lots of bromides of the girls."  
  
"T-That's true... Only because Tsubaki-chan said if I collected them all I would get the special editions ones. T-That's why!"  
  
"Heeeh, Oogami-kun, you even have one of Ayame-neesan."  
  
"Yeah, but I was disappointed there was never a bromide of you."  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
"Seriously! There should be a Kaede-san bromide! I would buy it!" Oogami then turned for his closet. "Ah, hold on!"  
  
"Hm?? What's this??" she asked as he handed her another album. She lifted the cover. "Waaah?!?!"  
  
Over her shoulder, Oogami grinned. "Are you surprised??"  
  
"T-This is an album... of me???"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"All of these pictures...!" Kaede stammered, flipping through the pages, "Are of me??"  
  
"Right again!"  
  
Kaede slowly turned around, blushing. "Um... I'm a little embarrassed..."  
  
"Don't be... You have a great smile."  
  
"Oogami-kun... Arigatou..."  
  
The two looked into each face for a dokidoki moment, but Kaede tried to snap herself out of it. "I should go..."  
  
"Wait, Kaede-san...!" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't, not just yet."  
  
"I shouldn't be here... I mean you should be packing. You're leaving tomorrow morning aren't you?"  
  
"You know I'm only going to Paris to break it off with Glycine... This way, we can be together."  
  
"Oogami-kun... I still feel uneasy about this..."  
  
"Don't worry." he said softly into her hair, "Everything will work out."   
  
But even as he said it, Kaede did not feel that it would be. To her, it was all wrong for her to be there and accepting his affections and begin to return them to him. So she kissed him goodbye that night. She knew that as soon as he arrived in Paris, he would forget about her and somehow that was exactly what happened.  
  
"Out of sight, out of mind... ne, Oogami-kun?" Kaede said, gazing at her reflection in the window. But she had no time to feel heartbreak. She had to protect the most precious thing in the world to her - and somehow bring Oogami back to Teito in time.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
In Paris, news of Teikoku Kagekidan's situation had not been released. The Wise Men council made it so that no personnel could talk about it openly until all the details had been properly finalized. That way the media could not make a big hysteria of it. Also, use of kinematron was being monitored and the network was to be shut down for 48 hours.   
  
But the Paris Kagekidan and all the employees of the Theatre Chattes Noires had other dilemmas of their own - such as an upcoming wedding. The Bleumer Family's future bridegroom had arrived in Paris three months ago. However, knowledge of his actual arrival didn't come until one month later, when he was found out. Apparently, he was afraid to show up - and with good reason. As soon as he was found out, Glycine made him keep the promise he had made to her six months prior. And one month later (now), he stood in the Bleumer Mansion welcoming guests to his engagement party.  
  
"Thank you for coming..." he uttered, wearing a black tuxedo and standing next to his bride-to-be in a blue gown with her blond hair up. "Wow... so many people..."  
  
"Yes of course." Glycine replied, her arm wrapped around his, "Not only all the patrons to the Chats Noir is here, but all of my family friends as well. Do you not like big parties?"  
  
"Ah, I've been to a couple..." he stammered, thinking back to the ones held by Sumire and Orihime's families.   
  
"Good. We shall have many parties when we are married. It is a family tradition you know."   
  
"Yes of course... Um, Glycine, could you excuse me for a moment. I need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Are you okay? You have been stressful all evening long."  
  
"Ah, of course I'm fine." he laughed. "Well, I'll be right back." He then left the hall with a quickened step. Glycine watched with some worry, before her guests drew her attention back.   
  
As soon as Oogami got away from the party and into the deserted area of the house, he ran into the arms of someone who was waiting for him. "Oogami-san!"   
  
"Hanabi-kun!"   
  
In the dark room, the two embraced each other for a while without saying a word. Hanabi lifted her face to his, blushing. "Oogami-san... Are there a lot of people?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know if I can go through with it."  
  
"You must... Otherwise..."  
  
"I know. After tonight, there'd be no way I could talk Glycine out this marriage. But I... I just can't..."  
  
"Really?" she asked, her green eyes looking up at him helplessly.   
  
Oogami gazed back into those eyes, thinking. 'It's very ironic. I came to Paris 3 months ago to break it up with Glycine... Only I ended falling for Hanabi-kun, while still keeping my engagement... Now, I have my back against the wall. I must do something, before someone gets hurt. I can't keep this up...'  
  
Even as he was thinking this, he was going to kiss Hanabi. Shy as ever; she started to anticipate it, when all of the lights turned on.  
  
"What is going on here!"   
  
"G-Glycine!!!"  
  
Glycine walked up to them, her face full of mixed emotions as she looked at her fiancé and her friend wearing a yellow gown in each other's arms. "Hanabi... what are you doing here with him? Tell me!"  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Glycine!" Hanabi cried, racing out to stop her from going towards Oogami, "It's all my fault! I found out that Oogami-san was here before everyone and... and I..."  
  
"You what...?"  
  
Hanabi shook the hair out of her eyes to show the resolution in her face. "I stole him from you."   
  
"I... I can't believe it..." Glycine uttered, "You... You of all people...?"  
  
"I said I am very sorry!"  
  
"But how could you do this, Hanabi! You have been my best friend since...!"  
  
"I know, but it's not like I can control these feelings...!"  
  
"You're not just betraying me... but have you already forgotten about Phillip?!"  
  
"T-That's not fair! How dare you say that...!"  
  
Oogami watched from the side as two best friends fought - fought over him. Hanabi was already crying, while Glycine tried as hard as she could not cry, but even she could not stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks. The knife in the heart was all too much to bear, even for a proud member of the Bleumer family who had been through worse ordeals than this.   
  
Oogami felt sick in his stomach and quietly crept away from the room without their notice. 'What have I done... I have come here and ruined two people's friendship...' He stood outside, regretting him being there. But he also felt the same when he was in Teito. It didn't matter where he went - something always made him feel this way.   
  
Without telling anyone, he left the party and walked to the Theatre Chattes Noires. He figured no one would be there since they were all invited at the party. He entered through the empty lobby and sat down in the audience seating.   
  
'I want to be free of this... forever...' he thought, loosening his tie, 'But when this peace ends, they will need me again. I cannot run away, but I...'   
  
It was then he heard his mini kinematron go off. He checked the message and saw that it had been from his own kinematron back in the Bleumer mansion where he was now staying - saying that there was an urgent call from Teito awaiting him and that he had less than 2 hours to answer it.   
  
'What is this all about? I don't think I want to go back to that house - if Glycine and Hanabi-kun are still angry... I think I can use one of the kinematron around here and call them back.'  
  
Oogami went into the secretarial office that had been locked, but he had a key. He sat down in Mell's desk and took her kinematron out, going to dial the Teigeki's private number. 'Come on... Pick up...' he thought, worried about what the urgent news was, 'Ah!'  
  
"Oogami-kun!"  
  
"Kaede-san!"   
  
Both felt relieved to see each other after 3 months, but had too many problems going on to show any enjoyment in it.   
  
"What is the emergency, Kaede-san? Is everything okay at the Teigeki?"  
  
"Ah, well... You just need to come home right away."  
  
"Why? What's happened?"  
  
"I am not allowed to discuss it with you right now. Please, just come home."  
  
"Kaede-san...?" he uttered, sensing the distress in her voice, "You can't leave me hanging like this. If it's so important why don't you tell me...?"  
  
"Because I can't!" she cried, "Please, just come home right now! I beg of you, Oogami-kun!"  
  
Oogami was surprised; Kaede was not a person to beg. Whatever was happening in Teito, it was worth all this trouble indefinitely. However...  
  
"I will try... I still have some business to take care of. I will call again later..."  
  
"No, you can't. The kinematron system is about to be shut down. We will not be able to contact each other unless by telegram."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Oogami-kun... But you have to make this choice. You must come back to Teito right away, or else..."  
  
"Or else...?"  
  
Kaede's eyes saddened, as she could not say it. Without another word, she hung up. She tossed her kinematron aside and covered her face. 'Everything... Everything will be gone...'  
  
For a long time, she sat in her chair and tried gather herself together. No doubt he had to be strong -she knew the other girls needed her to be. Going to change out of her military uniform and into casual clothes, she decided to see how the others were doing. But she was first stopped in the hallway.  
  
"Kaede-san," Sakura said, wearing her traveling clothes and carrying her suitcase, "I am ready to go."  
  
"Do you want me to see you off?"  
  
"No, it is all right... You are needed most here. I... I will try to get back as soon as I can, so please...!" Sakura went up to her face and held her hand. "Please take care of everyone and hang in there! I will be back, I promise!"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura smiled and took a step back. "Well, I shall be going now."  
  
"Take care."  
  
"You too." Kaede uttered.   
  
The girl nodded her head and turned for the stairs. As she walked outside, she hadn't see any of her comrades. Since the bad news had started to pour in, they had all started to isolate themselves. Maria was in New York helping the new Kagekidan there, so their most rational member was missing.   
  
Sakura took one more look back at the Teigeki, staring up at the grand entrance. She couldn't help but feel her vision blur, so much she had to wipe her eyes.   
  
'I will come back... so please... don't disappear...'  
  
* * * * * * * * end of chapter 1 


	2. ch2

Yes, this would be how the game worked. Let's see, if you won ST1 with Sumire, then ST2 with Orihime, then ST3 with Glycine, then ST4 with Hanabi... or something like that. Thank goodness I've played st3 at least twice to feel comfortable writing about the characters. Although, I didn't really pay attention to Coquelicot and Lobelia (I'm going for them in round 3!) I think there will be 1-2 more parts - this will be a very short series. Please enjoy.   
~jillM sept182002   
  
Sakura taisen (c) sega, red co., overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
"All that once sparkled"  
  
Chapter 2: A friendly parting  
  
Oogami's eyes slowly open. He was lying in a soft bed and sunlight was coming in from somewhere. 'Hmmm... what happened... where am I...?' He suddenly felt a leg brush against his. Slowly he turned his head and saw the brunette who was there next to him, still sleeping.  
  
"E... ERICA-KUN?!?!?!"  
  
"Mm??" Erica's eyes flickered open and she yawned. Sitting up in an oversized nightshirt, she rubbed her groggy brown eyes. "Is it morning already?"  
  
"Erica-kun! What-what-what am I doing here???!"  
  
"Ah! Oogami-san!" she said, becoming very awake and happy all of a sudden, "OHAYO GOODMORNING BONJOUR!"  
  
Oogami had lost all color in his face. "H-Heeey! Tell me what's going on! Why am I in your room?!"  
  
"Hm? You don't remember?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, they heard some pounding on the door. "OIIIIIII!! ERICA!!!"  
  
"Yes, Lobelia! I'm coming~!"  
  
"W-Wait!!" Oogami gasped as Erica got up and opened the door. Becoming covered with sweat, he saw Lobelia peer into the room. "Um... uh...!"  
  
"If it isn't the culprit from last night??" she chuckled, walking around Erica and towards the bed. "Well, Taicho, this is where you ran off to. Everyone was looking for you after that great disaster you caused."  
  
"Are Hanabi-kun and Glycine all right?"  
  
"That's right!" Erica said, "Glycine-san and Hanabi-san were found fighting in the west wing. Glycine-san even went so far as to challenge Hanabi-san to a duel!"  
  
"WHAT??!" Oogami gasped, climbing out from under the covers. He was still in the tuxedo from yesterday - minus his shoes and tie. He was glad that Erica did not try to check if he was wearing traditional Japanese underwear. "Did Hanabi-kun accept?" he finally asked.  
  
"Aa," Lobelia uttered, "It will take place today... noon on Glycine's boat."  
  
Oogami didn't say anything; he knew he had to stop it since he had caused it. But he also needed to leave as soon as he could. He kept thinking about Kaede's call. 'What could it be? Is it that important if she wouldn't tell me??'  
  
"Now, what's this about corrupting the sister as well??"  
  
"Lobelia! I didn't...!" he cried, looking from her to Erica, "I-I mean... I don't think I've done anything..."  
  
Erica replied, "Oogami-san, don't you remember? You were sleeping in Chats Noires when I arrived back from the party. I didn't want you to catch cold so I brought you here."  
  
"T-That's it?" he uttered, feeling relief.  
  
Lobelia smiled. "That's not the story I'm going to tell everyone..."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Taicho, I think you have more important things to worry about. Let's see if you can get yourself out the mess you created."  
  
"You're right..." Oogami looked to the floor. "But I..."  
  
Erica reached over and took his hand. "Oogami-san, I'm sure if you're honest and explain everything, they will understand."  
  
Lobelia shrugged. "I don't know about all this honest stuff. If you really told it how it was, it would only make them angrier. I say first get back on their favorite lists and they'll soon forget it. I mean that's what you always did in the past anyways..."  
  
"HEY!" Oogami snapped. 'Yet, it's the truth. All I have to do is win both of them back and then this all will be history...'  
  
"By the way, Erica" Lobelia said, "I was coming to get you because Grand Mere was asking for you. It seems she wants you to go look for this lowlife player..."  
  
"HEY...!"  
  
"Oogami-san, we better go see her." Erica interrupted, while going over to her dresser to get her clothes, "You wait outside. I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"Right..." he said, he and Lobelia stepping outside the room. "Um, Lobelia... you're not really going to tell everyone that I spent the night with Erica-kun, are you??"  
  
"Hmmm..." Lobelia rubbed her chin, a devilish look in her eyes. "I might not, if you do me this favor..."  
  
Oogami went pale. "W-What kind of a favor...?" She just let out a low laugh. "N-No way... I'm not going to...!!!"  
  
"Idiot," she sighed, smacking him on the back of the head, "Stop thinking nasty thoughts; it's not that kind of favor. I'm looking towards some hard cash - a healthy sum, if you know what I mean..."  
  
"Haaa... Got it..." He then froze. "GEH?!"  
  
"BASTARD!!" Glycine gasped, standing at the bottom of the stairs. She instantly took out her ax and raced up the stairs, swinging right at him. "Is this where you went!!"  
  
"UWAAAH!!" Oogami cried, ducking just in time, the blade of the ax getting stuck in the wall. While Glycine worked to pull it out, Oogami circled behind Lobelia. "Aren't you going to help me out?"  
  
"Hm? Are you speaking to me?"  
  
"LOBELIA!!"  
  
"I'd be crazy to go near that freak! Just do what that nun told you to do! I can't do that for you!"  
  
"What? B-But I...!" Oogami would've been able to argue with her, if Glycine had given up on the ax and put him in a headlock. "Uuuuugggg!!!"  
  
"Were you not engaged to me for the last six months!? Was that not your intention?!" she snapped, tightening her hold, "Or were you just lying to my face!?!"  
  
"G-Glycine-san!" Erica cried, coming out of her room, "Stop it please! Oogami-san can't breathe!!"  
  
"Gly... cine..." Oogami managed to say, "Please... let me... explain..."  
  
"So, you will be honest?" she said, finally letting him go. Oogami took a moment to recover, while she waited with her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you were with Ha--- I mean, that person called Kitaooji."  
  
"W-Well... the reason is..." He looked at her, then over at Lobelia and Erica, then back at Glycine. "Um..."  
  
"Yes??" Glycine said, still waiting. Without any warning, Oogami bolted for the stairs. "HEY!!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
"Oogami-san!?" Erica cried, "Wait!!"  
  
Lobelia sighed. "Figured the wimp would run..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
It was evening in the Teigeki. Kanna had the night watch duty and was checking the lower level. There, she saw Kohran was with the koubu. "Aa, Kanna-han..."  
  
"It's late, Kohran. Shouldn't you get some rest?"  
  
"I will..." the pigtailed girl uttered, as she looked down at the plans she created. "I just keep thinking if I upgrade the koubu... maybe they will reconsider..." She let out a quiet laugh. "I'm only kidding myself, na?"  
  
Kanna turned off the flashlight and took a seat next to Kohran on the floor, also taking a look at the blueprints. "I was doing the same earlier. I thought I should go train again in Okinawa - that if we upgraded ourselves, maybe... but it's not us or the koubu... It's politics, and I don't know anything about that stuff."  
  
"Sou ya na... How are the others doing?"  
  
"They're all in their rooms now. No one is talking... even though tomorrow morning, the decision could be finalized and all of us could be told to leave this place."  
  
Kohran dropped her tools at hearing this. Fighting that urge to give up, she shook her head and reached for a wrench. "Hopefully some giant Kouma would attack Teito, and they will come running to us again..."  
  
"Heh! That would be convenient!" Kanna chuckled sadly, "Unfortunately, we're so good - there hasn't been any attacks for a long while. And their new defense plan for any future attacks don't seem include us."  
  
Kohran slid off her glasses. "We are... obsolete?"  
  
"I suppose you can say that..." Kanna uttered. She then held her head in her hands, cursing. "Kusooo, if only Taicho or Maria were here! Then I wouldn't feel so... so defeated..."  
  
"Maria-han is still in New York, and there's no way we can contact her in time. And Oogami-han is in Paris. We're on our own."  
  
Kanna nodded, while watching Kohran continue to work on the koubu. She then started to help, for there was nothing else they could think of to do for their situation.   
  
'After tomorrow... we might not see each other again...'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Kaede sat at her desk, staring down at the memo she was trying to write. She couldn't, her head hurt too much. 'Maybe I should rest... I can't do anything when I'm like this...' Turning around, she saw that her curtains were flying back from a breeze. 'When did I open my window...? ...Masaka...!'  
  
"Kayama-kun!!" she called, even before she looked outside. Sure enough, sitting on the ledge was Kayama. He was wearing his navy uniform and seemed very deep in thought. "Ne, how long have you been out there?"  
  
"For a while now."   
  
"Why don't you come in? It's cold and I'd like some company."  
  
"Pardon the intrusion... TOH!" Kayama took a look into her face and shook his head. "This is not good, Kaede-san. You look exhausted. You must take better care."  
  
"H-Hai... Its just there is so much going on; I can't stop now..."  
  
"Oogami isn't coming, is he?"  
  
"I don't think so."   
  
The two fell silent. Time was running out. Even if they did convince Oogami to come - he probably wouldn't make it in time. And there was no guarantee if he did come, everything would be made any better. The minds of the council were already set.   
  
"So, how things going for the Tsukigumi?"  
  
"What Tsukigumi... We're done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aa," he uttered, going to sit beside her on the edge of the bed, "I was notified today of our disbandment. I heard from Kasumi-san that the same happened to the Kazegumi."  
  
"Soon the Hanagumi will follow."   
  
"Seems that way... But I will go on. I've been promoted by the Navy and must partake in a special duty overseas."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Kayama-kun!" she gasped, "T-That soon?!"  
  
"That's why I'm here. There's something I've been meaning to tell you... these past 3 months..."  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she watched him stand before her, his fists clenched at his side. "Kayama-kun...?"  
  
"It was I who convinced Oogami to go to Paris. I knew he would go back with Glycine-san and forget you. I knew it, and yet I made it happen. And in the end I caused you a lot of sadness."   
  
"This is what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Aa, Oogami would still be here if I hadn't intervened. He could've helped fight for the Teikoku Kagekidan's survival, and we might not all be pulled apart like this. Not only that, but I've denied you perhaps your one chance at happiness." He bowed his head. "I am sorry, Kaede-san. You have every right to be angry with me. Please punish me in any way that you like - it doesn't matter, because after tomorrow we won't see each other again."  
  
Kaede rose on her feet and lifted her hand. Instead of smacking him across the face (as he expected), she rested it gently on his check. "Kayama-kun..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Even if Oogami-kun didn't go, I still wouldn't have been happy. How could I knowing that there was someone else, waiting for him to keep his promise... and all the girls here he once loved watching with hurt. There's no way."  
  
"I understand, but Oogami isn't here when we need him to be."  
  
"That is true. But we can't rely on Oogami-kun always."  
  
"You're right." he said, moving to her dresser and picking up a photograph of everyone. "Well, we did our best, protecting the city... protecting people's dreams. With the plays and the battles, we disillusioned everyone - including ourselves - that this was a happy world, where we could live as we liked..."  
  
"In reality," she noted, "There are people behind the scenes controlling everything... That this world is full of people out for themselves... That dreams are nothing more than just visions of what we don't have."   
  
"People can't be happy all the time, Kaede-san. You know that and I know that. It's just... all along I've wanted to protect your happiness..."  
  
"Kayama-kun..."  
  
Kayama moved to hug her, speaking into her hair. "Promise me you'll overcome this, Kaede-san... and someday... truly become happy."  
  
She lifted her hands to his shoulders, closing her eyes. "Hai... I will."   
  
He held her for a while. And when that warm feeling moved away, Kaede opened her eyes to see him by the window. "Goodbye, Kaede-san."  
  
"Goodbye, Kayama-kun." she replied. He smiled for a moment, and then climbed out the window. Kaede rushed over to see him go, but he was already gone.   
  
'Maybe I could've been happy... If I had stopped waiting... If I had been more honest with my feelings in the beginning...'   
  
There was a knock and her door opened. "Kaede-han..."  
  
"Ah, hai? What is it, Kohran?"  
  
"I know it's late, but everyone's gathered in the central garden. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."  
  
Kaede replied, "I'll be there in a minute." Kohran nodded and shut the door. Kaede took one last look out the window, a soft breeze blowing her hair back. 'I guess we shall never know, Kayama-kun...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
In the crowded marketplace, Coquelicot walked up to a bench and snagged the newspaper away from the person sitting on it. "ICHIRO! Is this where you went!!?"  
  
"Waaah! Coquelicot!"  
  
The girl pulled him up by the arm and started dragging him down the street, while scolding him. "Grand Mere told all of us to look for you. How irresponsible of you to run away after all that you did!"  
  
"I know, but...!"  
  
"It's almost noon! Glycine and Hanabi will be fighting, Ichiro!"  
  
"Right..." he uttered, while breaking out of her hold. He turned to her, his face lowered, "I am ashamed of what I've done and should be the one to fix this."  
  
While Oogami and Coquelicot raced towards the Bleumer Mansion, the duel was about to commence. "What do you think you're doing?" Glycine asked her opponent, as they were able to climb to the top of the boat.  
  
Hanabi had her bow and arrows with her. "I told you: I am an archer. I am unfamiliar with fighting hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"Yes, but the rules are to fight only in that way."  
  
"And who designed the rules? We don't have to always do things your way, you know."  
  
"This was my idea and we are using my boat - of course we must do things this way!"  
  
Erica quickly rushed between them. "Hey hey! Let's not argue! In fact, let's forget about dueling, sit down and talk this out in a Christianly way!"   
  
The other two girls just glared at her. Lobelia sighed. "Idiot, no one wants to do that. Just let them duel and get it out of their systems..."  
  
"But what if someone gets hurt??"  
  
Lobelia moved whisper in her ear. "(Look, neither are capable of actually hurting each other - they are lifetime best friends. Friends fight from time to time; this will pass.)"  
  
"(I know... but...!)"  
  
"(Just let them be.)"  
  
Erica slowly nodded, then lifted her head. Glycine and Hanabi had already climbed to the top, having tied ropes to their ankles and each with an ax in their hands.   
  
"The first one to fall off is the loser." Glycine said, gripping her handle and pointing it at Hanabi, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Hanabi replied, focusing on her opponent, "Let's go, Glycine!"  
  
Below, Oogami and Coquelicot were arriving. "Look! They've already started!" Coquelicot cried, "Ne, Ichiro..." She saw that he was already climbing to the top, "Ichiro?!"  
  
"Oogami-san!" Erica cried, "What are you doing?!"  
  
'I have to stop them! I can't let them fight!' He lifted his head to see that Glycine was overpowering Hanabi. 'I must hurry!'  
  
"What's the matter, Kitaooji?!" Glycine snapped, "Are you really fighting me seriously!? Or are you trying to get sympathy?!"  
  
"Kyaaa!" Hanabi blocked the next swing with the handle. The weight pushed her back, her legs struggling to keep balance. "Glycine, I would never want your pity! And I won't give Oogami-san up to you either!!"  
  
"Hmp! Even after saying those confident words, you shall be defeated!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Oogami cried, grabbing Glycine from behind.   
  
"Unhand me!!" Glycine snapped, as he dragged her all the way to the other end of the pole. She started to struggle against him, trying to break out of her hold. "You dare interrupt an important duel!!"   
  
"Hey!!" Coquelicot called from below, "That's dangerous! Ichiro doesn't have any rope tied on him!!"  
  
"Stupid!!!" Lobelia yelled, "Get down from there now!!"  
  
"Oogami-saaaaan!!" Erica screamed.   
  
Oogami finally released Glycine but lost his balance and fell, holding onto the pole. "Waah..." he uttered, staring down at the depth below him. He lifted his eyes to see Glycine standing over him with her ax. "Glycine..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hanabi cried, shooting an arrow.   
  
Glycine was holding out her hand to Oogami when the arrow got her. In slow motion, she fell - tears in her eyes as the world went black.   
  
'I am strong enough to bear any kind of sadness, and I can admit defeat... But to have lost you... it is too much.'  
  
* * * * * * * * end of chapter 2 


	3. fin1

Notes: (*o*) apologies to many! I jus started school and it had been a hellish week. Finally got time to type the rest up.   
  
notes: for those who still are returning to this mailing list, osahiburi desu~! i hope you can remember how this fic goes (it's been so long!) now this is only half of the final chapter, because i am unable to finish it right now. actually i should be going to sleep very soon if i want to even try to get up. (normally i'd stay up till 2 and finish it, haha). but this is good! i can get feedback before i finalize it. i have an idea how it will end, but it's a matter of going thru with it.   
  
well, here's the first half and then we'll have an intermission. ^_-  
~jillM  
  
sakura taisen (C) sega, red co, overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
- All That Once Sparkled -   
Final (1st half) "If you could remember"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
The sky was full of stars that night. Kaede stepped into the garden and found that the remaining girls were admiring the star-filled sky, while sitting in front of a small bonfire. Somehow in their faces were not sadness, but looks of warmth from being around people they cared about. She didn't want to disrupt it, so she quietly moved towards them. But it wasn't long until they had noticed her.  
  
"Kaede-oneechan!" Iris chimed, her arms wrapped around Jean-Paul (who wore a cute matching scarf and hat). "Hurry and join us!"  
  
"Everyone..." she uttered, seeing that they had a lot of food with them. "You're not going to sleep if you eat all of this..."  
  
"Who wants to sleep," Orihime replied, munching on some candy, "You know when we wake up tomorrow, who knows what will happen. Let's just stay like this for a while."  
  
"Besides," Kanna said, with a large drumstick, "I'm hungry!! I couldn't enjoy my meals today because everyone wasn't talking and who knows what they're going to do with all this stuff if we leave... Kaede-san, you didn't eat either so you better dig in!"  
  
"H-Hai..." she stammered, finally going to take a seat next to Kohran, "But tomorrow, the decision will be made..."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Kohran noted, "So you don't have to worry about us, Kaede-han."  
  
"That's right... But I... I'm sorry, everyone."  
  
"Eh??" No one was really sure what she was sorry of and stared at her with concern as she lowered her head. "???"  
  
"I should've been able to protect the Teikoku Kagekidan..."  
  
While everyone fell silent, Reni stood up and walked over to Kaede. "You know," she uttered, staring at the bowed head, "It doesn't matter."  
  
"R-Reni..."  
  
"After tomorrow, we will be free to do as we please, right? All this stuff won't matter anymore."  
  
"Eh??" Kaede was astounded. "H-How could you say that...?"  
  
"It's true. For the first time in my life, I don't have to think about fighting. I can just be an ordinary person."  
  
"Reni..."  
  
"Sou desu!" Orihime exclaimed, "Tomorrow 'protecting Teito' is off my agenda! I'm going to see Papa off to Italy where he is finally going to propose to Mama... and then I have my musical career...!"  
  
Kohran nodded. "And I'll see Orihime-han off to Italy, before going to England where I'm going to meet up with some of my old colleagues..."  
  
"But," Kaede gasped, "The decision has not been finalized yet. What if I could convince them tomorrow...?"  
  
"Kaede-san," Kanna said, "Even if you could, it would be of great difficulty for you. For all that you have already done for us, it would be too much to ask. We talked it out, and we decided to let things fall into place."  
  
"You're right. We've served our purpose - Teito is at peace, finally. But I..." she started around at all of them, "This type of ending... I..."   
  
"Kaede-oneechan?" Iris stammered, worried for her.   
  
'Dame yo,' Kaede thought, clenching her fists. 'I must be strong for the girls. Surely Oogami-kun could... If only he... Yoneda-shihainin, or Hanakoji-hakushaku... I have to keep it together... for everyone else...'  
  
"Kaede-san..." Kanna swung a strong arm around her shoulders, "You can feel sad. You can feel anything you want."  
  
"Because...?" she asking, on the brink of tears.   
  
"Because you can."  
  
Those words were enough to ease her, as she started to understand what the others. Without the need to fight or follow orders, they were going to be on their own. But even if they were apart, it was okay...  
  
"Everyone, you're right. It's the end to the Teikoku Kagekidan... But it's not the end to everything."  
  
"Right!" Orihime said, with an encouraging smile, "So cheer up! It's not like we're never going to see each other again."  
  
"H-Hai!"  
  
Kaede watched as they started passing around more food and chatting with each other. 'Everyone is so strong already... Somehow... I too... for my own sake...'  
  
"Kaede-san," Orihime was standing next to her, "You contacted Chuui-san, did you? Did he say anything about coming back soon?"  
  
"Aa, well..."  
  
"Sou... I guess I cannot say good-bye." Orihime sighed, "I wanted to say it to his face, not that it would matter to him. He stopped thinking of me right when he left Paris for the first time..."  
  
'That's right!' Kaede thought, staring at the melancholy Italian-Japanese girl. 'Orihime was Oogami-kun's girlfriend at the time he first got transferred to the Paris Kagekidan... Wait, but I heard from the rumors that there was Sumire-kun beforehand... I suppose it would be best if Oogami-kun didn't come back. There are just too many hurting for him here. Maybe he could start over somewhere...' She then said in a little voice. "Hopefully..."  
  
"Hm?? Kaede-san??"  
  
"It's nothing. Shall we go over there now?" As they went to join the others, Kaede said to herself, 'Let's not meet again, Oogami-kun...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
In Paris, Oogami sneezed. It was extremely chilly in his fiance's room. Glycine was lying in the king-sized bed, her wounds taken care of by the family doctor. He sat in an uncomfortable chair, by the window. However no sunlight came in - it was absolutely gray out. Leaning his chin down on his hand, he stared at her sleeping face - half with relief and guilt.   
  
'It's a good thing that Glycine is all right, but... now what am I supposed to do? Hanabi-kun and Glycine hate each other because of me. And they are awaiting my decision...'  
  
He suddenly noticed that she had started to stir. His hand that had been holding hers moved away and he could see the injury in her eyes as she stared at him.  
  
"Why... Why did you...?" Glycine asked as she tried to raise herself. She did this as a need for dignity. She hated feeling weak or low, her pride could never be defeated.  
  
"Don't move." he said, quickly going to stop her from getting up. He gently made her lie back down, and turned for the door. "I'll bring the doctor..."  
  
"No." she said, grabbing his wrist. "Don't leave me. I want to hear from you your reasons..."  
  
"Glycine..."  
  
"Please, Taicho. This is more painful than anything else. To finally hear it from you may ease it... I am tired of lies."  
  
Oogami knelt at the bedside and looked into her hurt face. 'What should I say then... if she doesn't want lies, and the truth will only hurt her more... What more can I...?'  
  
She took this silence as a sort of answer. "If you do not tell me, then I already know your cowardice. I cannot marry a man like that."  
  
"G-Glycine...?!"  
  
"Even if it were against my feelings, it would be a shame to the Bleumer name to marry such a weak-willed man as you. It has only made myself weak. I cannot bear it any longer. Be out of my sight!"  
  
Just then, the doors burst open. "That is enough!" Hanabi had been eavesdropping, since Glycine had awakened right when she was going to enter the room. She looked angrily at her ex-friend as she approached the bed. "I... I am truly sorry for the injury I have caused you, but I cannot allow you to insult Oogami-san like this!"  
  
"He is an insect... a mere parasite that feeds off the feelings of naive girls!"  
  
"Are you that proud, that arrogant, Glycine, as to not admit your own hurt feelings?! Allow him to explain first!"  
  
"Why should I give him a chance to explain if he haven't the guts to do so?!"   
  
"WAIT!" Oogami quickly intervened before the argument got even heated. He could tell that Glcyine was suffering even more as she spoke, and Hanabi started to realize it as well. He moved between them, speaking softly. "I am so sorry, Glcyine, Hanabi-kun. I will make an explanation now."  
  
"Please do." Hanabi replied, "We only want the truth."  
  
"T-The truth..." he stammered, now feeling nervous. "It's... I... I..." He turned to the window and saw a flower petal flutter by. He suddenly thought about a night in Ueno Park when the Teikoku Kagekidan was celebrating one of their victories. He was sitting with his commander and vice-commander as the girls were chatting amongst themselves. He reached for the bottle of the sake at the same time of another. Their fingers touching, he lifted his eyes to Kaede.  
  
"Ne, Oogami-kun..."  
  
"H-Haa??"  
  
"Do you want me to pour for you?"  
  
"Iya... I'm fine. But you go ahead."  
  
"No, you..."  
  
Yoneda had been listening to them and became a bit annoyed. "Nandayo~!? You two stop being so formal and drink! Which reminds me, we're running out. Kaede-kun! Go and get some more, will you!! Oogami, go with her to help carry so she could buy more!"  
  
"H-Haai!!" they cried, still in military mode. They received the money and rushed off to perform their duty.  
  
As they were walking back, Oogami noticed that Kaede had stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked, turning towards her. She had been facing the view of Teito. "Kaede-san...?"  
  
"Just now, Teito seemed so peaceful. It's thanks to Oogami-kun..."  
  
"S-Sonna..." he gasped, turning all red, "It's thanks to all the efforts of everyone. Not just me..."  
  
"No, that's not what I believe. Oogami-kun, you really have a power over us. You make us want to do as much as we can and so many incredible things have happened..."  
  
"Incredible things have happened to me too..."  
  
"Such as?" she asked, giving his a curious look. He just gazed out to where she had been staring, "Ne, tell me already."  
  
"I've met so many people who care for me... Who will support and believe in me... I feel so fortunate... I couldn't trade this for anything else in the world."  
  
"I'm glad you feel the same way... But I... I always thought that it would be nice for Oogami-kun to settle down someday."  
  
"EH?"  
  
"Someday, when you're tired of fighting... When you want to return to a single person..."  
  
"That would be nice... But who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Someone of you choosing of course."  
  
"Heeh?? What if I said it would be you, Kaede-san??"  
  
"N-Nan desette?! Ch-Chotto, Oogami-kun...!"  
  
"Hahaha, just kidding; don't worry about it. Let's head back now; Shihainin is waiting for us..." Oogami started to go back, but she remained there, her expression serious. "Kaede-san?"  
  
"Oogami-kun... when that someday comes... when you finally decide on a single person... please, tell me who."  
  
He put down the case of sake and faced her. "I would rather tell you now that the person I adore is..."  
  
Kaede hushed him with a finger to his lips. Standing there, she read his eyes and knew what he wished would happen. She too... partially. Already she had been given enough warning from her sister of what Oogami was capable of and her position was also was at stake. But despite all of that, she couldn't help falling...  
  
"Kaede-sa..." Though she had removed her hand, before he could say a complete word, she moved to kiss Oogami. All that her worries and all she had been wished before faded away in that instant. If the others were in the same park as them, she would have pursued this feeling. But she allowed it to go as quickly as it came and drew away from him. "M-Matte!" he gasped, while she picked up her case of sake and started to walk back. "Kaede-san! Wait a minute!!"  
  
"I am your vicecommander," she replied, "I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Is that what worries you?!"  
  
"No, other things..."  
  
"Whatever they are, I will make them go away!"  
  
"Even if you can't... you will always be so dear to me. Right now, I can see that you aren't ready. I will wait for you to make that decision, when you can truthfully love only one person."  
  
'Kaede-san...' He watched as she picked up the case of sake and started to go back. She turned to him and motioned him to follow. They walked back silently, but he was disappointed in himself.  
  
'Is it too obvious? Am I really that inconstant? Why didn't I make that decision when I had the chance? Why must I keep making these mistakes??'  
  
"The truth is..." he uttered, "I only came to Paris to break off my engagement with Glycine."  
  
"I knew it!" Hanabi blurted out.   
  
Oogami continued, "But I never intended a romance with Hanabi-kun. I never intended to go through with the engagement either. All I ever wanted... was..." He stared in their faces and could see the anger rise. 'It's time to be truthful.' He told himself, preparing the onslaught that should follow his confession. "I just wanted to be with Kaede-san."  
  
"T-The Vice commander??!" Hanabi cried, "B-But how?!"  
  
"That woman?!" Glycine exclaimed, "I was suspicious of her first when I stayed in her room! Why else would her room be next to yours?!"  
  
"A-Ah, actually it's always been like that...!" he stammered, as it looked like the patient would leap at him any moment, "A-And why is this so surprising?!"  
  
Hanabi replied, "I just figured that Fujieda-san had better taste. You and her just don't go so well together."  
  
"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You are lower than an insect, you are dirt!" Glycine hissed, "You only told lies from the beginning! Your promises have no validation at all!!"  
  
"I feel bad for Fujieda-san," Hanabi noted, "Because you are such scum, she will be truly unhappy..."  
  
"HEEEY!!" Oogami cried, "I intend to make Kaede-san VERY happy! J-Just as soon as I settled the business here!"  
  
"So we are matters of business?" Hanabi asked, "Are we only here for your amusement? Why do you treat people like this?!" Unable to continue, she burst into tears.  
  
"Hanabi-kun..." he said, watching her cover her face with her hands. "I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone..."  
  
"If that is the case, then hurt me no longer. Please leave my sight forever."  
  
"If that is what you want..." he uttered, backing away towards the door. He looked to Glycine, who just gave him a deadly glare. Without another word, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hanabi..."   
  
"Do not say anymore... It's more than enough to bear... I too shall be gone from your sight... I'll pack my things right away..."  
  
"But...!"  
  
Hanabi removed her hands from the tear-stained face. "I must. It's something I must do... For my betrayal of your trust and kindness... You may forgive me, but I cannot, will not ever forgive myself. Please honor my decision."  
  
Glycine looked to her resolute expression and felt defeat. Her pain was as great as hers, and she knew not how to heal it. Before she thought she could do this so easily, but the words she had said and the feelings just would not go away.   
  
"If this is what you want... then we will break ties."  
  
Hanabi nodded and went to the door. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed the words 'Thank you for everything' before walking out. Glycine closed her eyes and heard the door close. Lying back down she cried, her heartbreaking.   
  
'Goodbye, Hanabi...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
Oogami walked into the lobby where Erica, Lobelia, and Coquelicot were waiting. He lifted his lowered head and saw their concern. "It's over." he told them, "My engagement."  
  
"No way..." Erica gasped, "Then Glycine-san is...?!"  
  
"She is mourning the lost of her best friend." he replied, "I take full responsibility for all of it, but I must leave now."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lobelia stopped him with a hand to his arm, "What do you think you're doing! Aren't you going to fix all of this, you bastard?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ichiro!! What are you saying?" Coquelicot exclaimed, "You must take responsibility for your actions!"  
  
"No," he replied, continually to walk for the door. Outside it had started to rain and he had no jacket. He looked from outside back to them with a sad smile. "I am truly sorry. No matter how many times I say it, it would do any good. I would try to do my best to win you all back, but I cannot."  
  
"Oogami-san...?" Erica asked.  
  
"There is someone waiting for me."  
  
With that, he stepped outside and left the Bleumer grounds. Now his objectives were clear; he had to return to the single person he chose a long time ago, the one he had forgotten.  
  
'Wait for me... I'm coming home... Kaede-san...'  
  
Before he even got away a block, his portable kinematron started ringing. "Hm?? A call from the embassy...?" His eyes widened at the information that ran across the screen. "WHAT?!"  
  
to be continued... (*o*) 


End file.
